


Four Days, Six Hours

by photonromance



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Sleep, tired!harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold hasn't been sleeping and John's worried about him. He decides it's time to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days, Six Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted, once again. I adore these prompts, this fandom is so creative.

“You havent slept.”

“Pardon?”

“You haven’t slept in four days, six hours.” John said from the doorway, watching Harold’s hand tremble over the keyboard.

“I’ve been working on a program for-” 

“You need to sleep.” The tone alone stops Harold from arguing. John doesn’t demand from him (outside of teasing in the bedroom), and he doesn’t now. He says it soflty, pleading. “I’m worried about you.”

Harold looked back at the screen, finding the words and numbers blurred. “John, I don’t-” He stops. Looking back at John, Harold can’t seem to focus his eyes. John looks like a blurry blob as well. “I can’t… John, I can’t see.” He says calmly, taking off his glasses for good measure.

“Blindness?” John was across the room in a moment, turning Harold’s face up to examine him.

“I can’t seem to focus.” Harold slides his glasses back on an reaches for John’s shoulder. “I think it’s time for a break, yes?”

“Oh Harold.” John held his arm and helped him up, steadying him when he swayed. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Harold stumbled the entire way outside and struggled into the cab. He curled into John’s side and held to his coat as they rode along. When John asked if his vision was improving, he only murmured a breathy ‘no’.

John decided his own apartment would do, guiding Harold up though his confusion. “We’re nearly there, darling.” He soothed, leading Harold to the bedroom. He sat down heavily and John crouched to unlace his shoes.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, touching John’s shoulder, “I should- Didn’t mean to worry you.”

Shoes and socks discarded, John leans up to kiss him gently, easing him to lie back as he does. With Harold safe, pinned beneath him, John can finally relax. “You need to take care.” He scolds gently, “Who’s going to take care of me if you can’t?”

Harold laughs, a little delirious and takes another kiss before letting himself fall back into the pillows properly.

John takes a little time, undressing Harold a little further, enough to be comfortable, and tucks in beside his little bird. He sets Harold’s glasses on his nightstand and clicks off the lamp for the night.


End file.
